Recessed light fixtures are known for “sloped ceilings” such as cathedral ceilings having an inclined, or sloped ceiling or inclined wall. Typically, the angle of the inclined wall can be indicated as a degree of incline or a pitch. The pitch is calculated by the number of inches it rises vertically for every 12 inches it extends horizontally. For example, a wall that rises 6 inches for every 12 inches of horizontal run has a 6-in-12 pitch (also 6/12 pitch). The sloped wall fixture is designed to work in walls within a range of pitches, for example from 3/12 pitch (14 degrees) to 12/12 (45 degrees).
It is often desirable to install recessed lighting fixtures in inclined ceilings, however known lighting fixtures suitable for inclined ceilings are often not suitable for, or have degraded optical performance, or installation difficulties for a desired range of inclined ceilings.
What is desired then is a recessed light fixture which is suitable for a range of inclined ceilings and which provide improved optical qualities and ease of installation.